Distorted Images
by samgurlalways
Summary: HPSS. ONESHOT After three months of being tortured by Voldemort and his Deatheaters alike, Harry must have some problems. But, all that doesn't matter as much as being back with his lover.


**(A/N): Um, if you read my profile I have a couple of stories I'm trying out... tell me what you think. Oh yea, HP is not mine.**

**SLASHSLASHSLASH---Do you see that? SLASHSLASHSLASH-- That too? Good, that's the only warning you'll receive from me..later. BTW, this is MY FIRST SEX SCENE! Tell me how I did...**

**Running Scared**

The small teen darted through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Well, at least he thought that's where he was. Sharp branches cut his face, but he barely felt it.

He was numb.

Too much pain does that to you.

Dulled green eyes searched frantically for anything familiar in the blurry brush around him.

He then stumbled into the open. There in front of him was Hogwart's, in all her 'splendid glory.' Racing to the stone steps, he pushed through the large wooden doors and into the Great Hall. Silence greeted him as everyone took in the dirty creature. Squinting, he focused on Dumbledore and frowned before collapsing in an exhausted heap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 months earlier...**

"_Hermione, are you sure we should let Harry go on that mission alone," Ron asked a little skeptical, taking a little breather from making out with his girlfriend._

_The mission he spoke of involved Harry impersonating a Death Eater and getting close enough to V- Voldemort and finishing him off. The Boy Who Lived even said it was suicide, but Dumbledore had insisted this was the only way, so Harry had left after sharing a look with Snape._

_Ron frowned thoughtfully at that piece of his memory, but his head began to throb from over exertion. So instead he sighed and nodded, putting thoughts of Harry away and glanced longingly at Hermione's throughly bruised lips, but forced himself to get back to his homework._

_As Ronald Weasley turned back to his 2-foot Transfiguration essay, h failed to see his girlfriend's smirk._

_'Finally,' she thought silently, her deal with Dumbledore running through her mind._

"_Ms. Granger, it would be in Harry's best interests if you continue to ignore him like you did this past summer," the Head master's voice echoed through her head. He had offered her and Ron all of Harry's money, properties, titles, and a perfect marriage, after his inevitable death during the nonexistent 'mission.' Ron had doubts about betraying his 'best friend' at first, but the thought of unlimited money , had now fully brought him to her side._

_'There is no way this won't work, it's just too perfect," she thought, before burying herself into her thick tome._

_------------------------------------- ----------------------_

_**Present **_

Harry jumped out of his sleep and immediately grimaced. Judging by the white, itchy sheets he felt rubbing against his naked skin, he knew he was in 'hell' A.K.A. The Hospital Wing.

His thoughts were confirmed when Madame Pompfrey bustled into the room, handing him bottles and various creams.

The young boy stared at her awkwardly, until she said cheerfully, "Good having you back Mr. Potter, the Head Master would like to speak to you. Password is "Gumdrops."

As soon as she came, she left and Harry retreated from the Hospital Wing and slowly ascended the two flights of stairs to the Head Master's office. He was dreading the questions, they were sure to ask.

The boy walked in front of Dumbledore's office and was immediately called in.

He weakly pushed through the door, and froze at the sight in front of him. 'Severus,' he thought quickly, but banished that thought from his head as the twinkled - eyed fool waved him in.

Moving slightly, Harry didn't acknowledge anyone, just sat down. The slightly underfed boy stared blankly at the imposing figure across from the table, Professor Snape. The room was also filled members of the Order, the Minister, and Ronald and Hermione.

After settling down the room, the Head Master stood behind his desk, hands clasped in front of him, as if in prayer.

"Voldemort is dead," he spoke somberly, and allowed a wave of voices to erupt from the room's occupants before silencing them once more.

"Severus has confirmed this little fact by eyewitness and the lack of the Death Eater's skull on his arm," Dumbledore monotoned, and Severus reluctantly revealed his now bare arm.

Collective gasps ran throughout the office. "Did you do it?", someone asked, and the smile that Dumbledore gave had everyone craning their necks to see the 'GREAT' Head Master.

He held his arms out above his head, as if to grant them a gift, but only shook his head.

"I did not kill Voldemort," he paused at the sudden whispers, "Mr. Potter did."

That simple sentence held so many meanings. For the Order, it meant that they were free of the menace that was Tom Riddle, and also that Harry was now a murderer. The occupants of the room made the latter thought move to the back of their minds and instead broke out in cheers.

Ron and Hermione regarded the Boy Who Lived in silent hate for threatening their plans again, but allowed that to drop at the thought. "Wow Harry," they both screamed, hugging the small body to them.

Harry Potter remained limp, not moving to hug them back.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione's sickly sweet voice broke through his thoughts.

"I saw what you did," he whispered. "I know what Dumbledore promised you..was it really worth it," he shouted vehemently and ran from the office, and Snape immediately followed.

Dumbledore sighed almost sadly, but his twinkling eyes followed the hardened professor's worried gait.

---------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rushed down to his new room, angrily whispering, 'Gisite,' before storming into his quarters.

Fragments of stone fell from the walls and ceiling around him and forced himself to calm down as the lights started flickering.

"One day your going to demolish this castle," Harry's lover spoke, a hint of humor in his tone.

Harry Potter sighed but joked back, "Yea, and hopefully all of the Order will go with it."

The older man looked astonished, "Including me?" he asked smoothly, coming behind the younger man to ease the tight knots from sleeping on the floor of a dungeon for three months.

Harry groaned in pain- laced pleasure, as the talented fingers continued their ministrations on his back.

He moaned as the man kissed him softly on the back of his neck, and began to suck on the pale skin.

"Sev," Harry breathed, his knees trembling at the arousal he felt pressed onto his back. The Potions Master turned his lover around and pushed him to the magnificent bed, trying to make him forget about everything.

"I- I missed you," Snape said reluctantly, a scowl present on his face, as he kissed the clothed Harry before him. He also took this time to relish in his soon-to-be -husband, checking him over for damages. The small boy did not flinch, and the dour man silently thanked God that the Death Eaters/Voldemort himself, did not rape Harry.

He was so much in thought that he gave a surprised yelp as Harry flipped the older man on his back. Severus's cock hardened more as Harry slid his pale body down the length of his own.

Whispered words from Harry made both sets of clothes disappear and the young man held Severus's hardening cock with warm hands and ran his fingers up and down. He lowered his mouth and took it in, sucking softly. The moans coming from Severus's mouth made him try even harder to please the man above him.

Severus glanced down at his lover with lust-filled eyes, and raised the teen from the floor to devour the bruised lips once more. Harry continually pumped Severus's erection, staring into obsidian pools, begging for release.

The Potions Master moved his soft lips further down Harry's healed body, sucking and leaving marks on the open, pale shoulder and neck. He rubbed and tweaked Harry's overly sensitive nipples, before flicking them delicately with his tongue.

Harry arched up to meet the enthusiastic nibbles at his chest area and dropped the now fully hard cock.

Long, slender fingers whispered a spell and a sort of gel appeared on Severus's fingers. He glanced up at Harry as if to question, but then received his answer as Harry moaned out.

"Please Sev, fuck me hard!"

The Slytherin Head of House took one more look at Harry's almost deranged expression and covered his cock with the lubricant. He pushed into Harry slowly and which seemed to not be fast enough, because Harry immediately shifted and Severus was now fully sheathed in him.

The young Gryffindor rode his lover until they both cried out in release, Harry resting his tired body on Severus's hairless chest.

Severus cleaned the semen with quick 'Scourgify' and pulled out of Harry and cleaned himself. He spooned behind the already sleeping boy, a hint of a smile across his lips.

**(A/N): OMG, wow... **

* * *


End file.
